A Bluebird's Illusion
by Vi loves ASH
Summary: Pre-movie. Nathan finds out all his hopes and dreams are nothing more than the illusions of a bluebird.
1. It All Began With an Idea

**Authors Notes:** I'm going to try to make this fanfic as in-depth as I possibly can, capturing Nathan, Marni, and Rotti's emotions and relationships in the best ways I know how. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to send out a special thank you to the Official Repo Thread on Gaia Online for being so amazing and encouraging. Without you guys, this fanfiction wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. Thank you so much for your support, and thank you for dealing with me and my issues. I love you guys so much!

* * *

The charcoal-colored clouds hung low in the sky as Rotti Largo stared out the window of the top floor of GeneCo Tower. The bags beneath his eyes became forever engraved onto his face, a scar of the sleepless nights he'd endured to create his flawless Organ Financing Company that now ruled the slowly-dying planet. He sighed heavily as he stared out the large glass window at the world below, dirty and polluted with the dead. Dead bodies lay in nearly every open space, spread across the city to the far end of the Bridge. _How did the world come to this?_ Rotti constantly asks himself. But why should he care? He's making a profit off the idiotic people who buy into his scam. He was the reason why those little ant-like creatures were alive. _You must make sacrifices in order to save lives._ Ha! What nonsense, Rotti would tell himself. These people were only good for one thing in Rotti's eyes—money. But there has to be something he can do other than call these simple-minded fools to remind them to pay. There must be _something…_

"Rotti, what's wrong?" A beautiful woman in her late twenties gazed at Rotti with her pale blue eyes, her curly dark hair framing her perfectly pale face. "You seem so tense lately."

"Oh, Marni, it's you." Rotti sighed, rubbing his temples. That wasn't the first time she had snuck up on him while he was deep in thought. "I'm just worrying about the company. Half of the people down there are over their 90-day payment plan. If GeneCo continues like this, we'll fall apart for sure."

Marni sighed and put a thin hand on Rotti's back. "Stop worrying so much. I'm sure you'll think of something."

_There must be something…_ Rotti thought again, glaring bitterly at the happy people down below in Sanitarium Square. _Something to save the company…_

Suddenly, Marni gasped, causing Rotti to jump out of surprise. "What if you could find a way to repossess their organs? I mean, it's legal to repossess houses and cars, right? Why not their organs, too?"

Rotti's face was blank as he thought. _What_ _a beautiful idea! Repossessing organs…we'd never have to buy new ones!_ Rotti kissed Marni's cheek with intense excitement. "Oh, Marni, you're a GENIUS!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't go that far," Marni chuckled. "It makes sense, though, right? You just need to find a way to make it legal."

Rotti took Marni's words into account for a moment. "I would have to pass a law through Congress…there's no way they'd allow legal assassination."

"But they already do," Marni raised her voice, perhaps out of anger or grief. "Look at the legal system. They put people to death all the time. It's morally incorrect, but it's _justice_. It's also _justice_ to take things back when they are not paid for, am I wrong?"

Rotti grinned. "You drive a hard argument, Marni. Maybe you should be my attorney."

Marni laughed and slapped his back with her hand. "Don't count on it."

Suddenly, Rotti's phone began to ring. He walked to his dark brown desk and picked the phone up. "Yes? …oh, really? …alright. Yes, that's fine. Send him in." Rotti hung up his phone and sighed. He put his large hands on Marni's perfect face and sighed happily. "I have a job interview to do, love," he cooed.

"Oh, really? Who is it, do you know?" Marni asked eagerly.

"Mrs. Banks said his name was Nathan. Nathan Wallace." Rotti responded, lost in thought. "He's looking to be GeneCo's new Doctor. This will be interesting."

* * *

**End Notes: **I'm sorry that this wound up being such a short first chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. You people are in for a bunch of twists and turns in this fic, so keep reading! I can't wait to start writing Nathan into the story~! And for those of you wondering, Mag will be making an appearance soon. And yes, the Largo kids will be in it. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this fanfic! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Envy is a form of suicide

The large steel elevator doors opened casually, making a loud beeping sound as the light above went off, signaling the arrival of 25-year-old Nathan Wallace. Nathan was highly experienced in the medical field, having done nearly everything from being a pharmacy technician to a brain surgeon. As he stepped out of the elevator entry, he adjusted the black tie wrapped around his neck. A black suit complimented his muscular physique, which was surprising to see, considering his age and profession. Nathan was very handsome; not even the almighty Rotti Largo could deny that. He was very fluid with his movements, and appeared incredibly confident in himself. He stopped in front of Rotti's large desk and waited for consent to be seated.

Marni's brown eyes widened as she saw the flames of jealousy in Rotti's eyes. She noted Nathan's dark-rimmed glasses, and the brilliant green eyes that hid behind them. If she hadn't known any better, she may have been in love. She turned from Nathan to Rotti again and smirked. She knew how jealous Rotti could get. Perhaps he would think she would fall for Nathan and cancel the wedding plans for August. Marni's smirk grew wider as she thought about the two men fighting each other over her.

Rotti's frown grew deeper as he stared into Nathan's eyes. Nathan did not blink and he stood up straight with his arms at his sides, perfectly still. It would take more than a scowl or two from Rotti to chase this doctor away.

"Sit down, please," Rotti held his hand out in a friendly gesture. His frown turned into a false smile as he shook Nathan's hand. _At least the kid had a firm handshake_, Rotti thought to himself giddily. Nathan promptly took to the couch next to Marni after the handshake. He pretended not to notice Marni staring at him as if she'd met a movie star.

"Thank you, sir," Nathan replied, speaking for the first time. He cleared his throat a couple times before looking over at Marni without moving his head. A sigh escaped his lips, and he thought for a moment that Marni had heard it. She sat up and moved closer to him on the couch, looking back at Rotti as she did so. She saw anger and fear swell up in his eyes and continued moving closer to Nathan until he moved away from her. "Excuse me, but I don't think this is appropriate."

"Excuse me?" Marni asked with more surprise than anger.

"I read the news. You and Mr. Largo are engaged." His tone of voice seemed to quiver slightly, as if he was hiding a longing he felt for her. Had he been asked, he wouldn't have denied it. Nathan Wallace had his eyes on Marni since they first bumped into each other at the Genetic Opera four years ago. He tried his hardest to spend time with her, but to no avail. He could never reach her since she spent every waking hour in GeneCo Tower, with her dearly beloved.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping you would be the same ignorant low-life every other man who came in here was." She closed her eyes, leaned back into the couch and smiled. "So, I guess this is our first proper meeting."

"I'm here strictly for business," Nathan replied quickly, an attempt at avoiding the subject at hand.

"I'm Marni, soon to be Marni Largo." Her grin grew wider. "I never got to introduce myself at the Opera. You're kind of cute in this light, Nathan."

Nathan blushed slightly before clearing his throat, messing with his glasses, and looking forward at Rotti once more.

Rotti's face was beginning to turn red. _My Marni is flirting with this…this Nathan idiot?!_ At an attempt to conceal his rage, he changed the subject. "So, Nathan, may I call you Nathan? I heard you have a degree from Sanitarium University…"

"_Confident men have no need for jealousy."_

A few hours after Nathan had left, Marni, Rotti, and their three children sat together to watch Thelina dance and sing at the Genetic Opera. 6-year-old Carmella sat in her mother's lap and clapped while giggling while watching. Paviche sat beside his mother, clinging to her arm throughout the Opera. Luigi sat on the far corner of the couch with a bored expression on his face while leaning on his left arm. Marni couldn't remember the last time she could get Luigi to watch the Genetic Opera without screaming fuck at her at least ten times. _Thelina needs to learn how to sing better,_ Marni thought happily as she clung to Carmella, who was now falling asleep.

After Marni had put Carmella and Paviche to bed, and Luigi was out for the night with his friends, she collapsed onto the large ultra king-sized bed draped with red and gold sheets. Rotti walked into the dark room slowly, taking his time with every step, rethinking everything he had planned to say. A sudden nervousness flooded into him as he realized Marni was staring up at him from the bed. He sighed and sat on his side of the bed.

"Honey?" Marni inquired sleepily after a long yawn.

"We need to talk," Rotti said bluntly. Marni sat up and scooted toward him.

"Sure, baby. What's wrong?" She caressed his arm with her long, thin hand.

"You were flirting with Wallace today." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"I flirt with everyone, honey. You know that."

"I was tempted not to hire him," Rotti rubbed his temples, "because I was scared." He laughed at himself. "Me, scared…who would have thought."

Marni's eyes softened. She understood. "Honey, I would never fall in love with anyone but you. You're my sweetie, not that new pompous Wallace kid."

Rotti stared at her. "Really?"

"I promise," Marni kissed him and lay back down on the fluffy bed. "Feel better now?"

"A little," Rotti admitted with an unwanted smile.

"Good. This would be a perfect time for...you know."

Rotti grinned and nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

**End Notes: **Another title change. Sorry about that. I'm finally satisfied with this one, though. Anyhow, I originally had the ending as Rotti beating Marni for flirting, but I changed it. I'm going to get into Nathan and Marni's relationship in the next chapter, and things will become more conflicted from there. I'll try to update sooner next time. I really dislike this chapter, so I might rewrite it. It all depends. Thanks for reading!


	3. You Kill Me Well

"Mr. Wallace? Mr. Largo will see you now." The secretary, Emilie Zdunich, sang giddily in a nasally, yet perky voice. Her straight brown hair was wavier than usual today, Nathan mentally noted as he smiled and passed her. He noticed her sigh happily and giggle a bit before going back to her work.

Nathan passed through the large dark corridors draped in dark red silk and eerie paintings that sent shivers down his spine every time he saw them. He was used to the dim lighting in the building, except in the elevator for some reason, but it would take more than a month to get used to those horrible paintings. Deep down, Nathan probably found them amusing. Arousing, even. Every one of them was of Rotti and Marni doing something a normal person would call _interesting_.

Nathan couldn't help but long for that dark-haired damsel named Marni. It seemed as though he was forever cursed to love the pretty taken girls. Ever since high school, Nathan's been stuck on the ship of crappy love. Sure, he was good-looking, but in a corrupt world such as this, people tend to look more on the financial side of things. Nathan never had much money until he became a doctor. In fact, he had been making _so_ much lately that he had to be laid off to spare other employees. Thanks to GeneCo, though, he had been rehired, and was now working as GeneCo's head surgeon.

Nathan closed his eyes as he approached the bright red elevator, a mustachioed man awaiting him. He stepped through and grinned happily at the man, who did not grin back, but made an odd sighing sound through his white mustache and turned a knob to make the elevator rise to the top floor. Nathan could have sworn not more than a few seconds had passed before the elevator reached the top floor. He never got tired of staring at the world around them from the single window in the elevator; it was a beautiful place, however dead and disturbed it was.

Rotti's frown grew deeper as he saw Nathan step out of the elevator casually. "Good afternoon, Nathan," Rotti sighed. Nathan's heart nearly stopped as he saw Marni holding 6-year-old Carmella in her arms on a chair in front of Rotti's desk. _That's right,_ he thought, _they have three kids._ Nathan didn't especially like children, however old they may be. He thought they were loud and annoying, and a menace to their parents' existence. This wasn't far from the truth.

Marni smiled as she turned and saw Nathan, and shot him a wave. "Afternoon, Nate!"

"Good afternoon," Nathan replied bashfully. He cleared his throat and looked at Rotti, but noticed something different. "…you have…hench…_women_?" He resisted the urge to cock his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, yes I do." Rotti said, matter-of-factly. "Ever since we began employing the Repossession Agents, I've needed bodyguards to protect me in case someone were to attempt to assassinate me."

"Why would someone attempt to assassinate you? Repossession agents—wait. What are you repossessing?" Nathan's voice shook slightly with worry.

Rotti sat up in his chair and opened his mouth, but Marni spoke first. "He's repossessing people's _organs_, Nate."

Nathan's face contorted into a disgusted and worried expression.

Marni sighed. "Nathan, it was my idea. But hey, look on the bright side. Even if people out there are dying everyday, it gives you work."

Nathan took a few steps back as he tried to allow the situation to sink in. _Rotti…is killing people…for money?_ He took his glasses off and leaned against the wall with his head down, sweat trickling down his face. Marni watched him worriedly and walked over to him. She put her pale hand on his back softly and smiled at him when he looked up at her. "Marni…"

"It's alright, Nathan," she whispered comfortingly, moving her hand up and down his back. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I promise."

Nathan's tense muscles relaxed a bit. The look she was giving him, it was as if she was pleading with him to take her away from here. It as if she wanted him. But how could that be? Rotti was her dearly beloved, not Nathan. He decided he was simply thinking too much and let it slip from his mind for now.

As he regained his composure, he stared at Rotti with a deep frown. "I will not go against you, Mr. Largo," he said, "but this is…hard to take in. Perhaps I'll be used to it in time."

"Perhaps, in time." Rotti agreed. Marni grinned deviously as Nathan left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan's never been the type of person to dwell on hardships for too long. Nor was he the type of person to linger on silly things such as whether or not a girl liked him. Especially his boss's soon-to-be wife. He couldn't help but think about her every moment he had the chance to. He imagined himself caressing her soft pale face, getting entangled in her curly brown hair. It took him a moment to realize someone was staring at him as his desk through his hurricane of thoughts.

"Marni?" He almost coughed, embarrassed. "What are—what are you doing…here?"

Marni stood at the doorway in a short black velvet dress. She was leaning on the doorframe with one arm while using the other to push her bangs back. She smiled at his reaction to her. She knew he was trying not to stare at her legs. _All men are the same,_ she had thought to herself. "Hey, Nate," she said flirtatiously, "how about you ditch the desk and play hooky with me tonight?"

"Wh-what? I couldn't possibly—do you mean a…a_date_?" Nathan's face flushed and Marni grinned. She walked into his office, shaking her hips as much as she could while she did so. "M-Marni…" Nathan felt his urging desire to hold her, caress her, and touch her. This lust, this _horrible_ lust was devouring Nathan from the inside. She wasn't making it easy for him, either.

"It'll be our little secret," she responded softly, stroking Nathan's face with two of her fingers. She sat on top of his desk and began caressing his face gently with her hands. She moved closer to his face and nearly kissed him, but she was merely teasing him. "Come on. _Please_?"

Nathan felt his heart pounding, and could swear everyone in the universe could hear it. He swallowed hard and attempted to wipe the sweat off his face. "But…what about…you and Rotti?" She teased him again by kissing his cheek softly, and smiled stupidly, like a fourteen-year-old school girl in love for the first time. "Whatever's good for you," he said quickly.

She jumped off his desk and grinned widely at him, flashing perfectly white teeth, and waved. "Alright, then! It's a date. See you tonight, Nate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Marni and Nathan laughed and enjoyed their evening together, as a happy newly-dating couple would. Nathan's paranoia passed, and he wound up enjoying himself far more than he originally thought he would. Nathan Wallace was deeply in love. No, that would be a bit of an under-statement. He was convinced Marni was his soul mate, and she led him to believe she liked him. Through the play they went to see, to the dinner they had, Marni had pretended to love Nathan. She had pretended she wanted him, and she had led him on to believe they actually had something.

Nathan had no idea. He was deeply immersed within himself and his emotions to see it. He couldn't possibly think the woman that made him the happiest he'd ever been in his life could possibly be playing him for an idiot. The thought never crossed his mind, not even once. He refused to think that way. Not Marni. No, she was different. Marni was the real deal. Marni was the reason for his existence. Marni was his beloved. Or at least would be. Of course, it had completely slipped Nathan's mind that she was in a relationship with Rotti. When the thought occurred, he pushed it aside, telling himself _what Rotti doesn't know wont hurt him_.

Nathan lay in the bed with his glasses off, Marni fast asleep beside him. A wonderful evening ended wonderfully, at least in his opinion. He couldn't sleep, although it was three in the morning, and he had to get to work in four hours. He sighed happily and looked over at Marni's naked body laying on its front. He caressed her face with two fingers and smiled. He was sure this woman, this angel, would save him from himself and make this dark, deranged world just a little bit brighter. He laid his head back on his pillow and Marni's arm wrapped around him gently. Nathan whispered "I love you," to Marni before dozing off into a deep slumber.

When Nathan awoke, it was six thirty, and Marni was gone. He looked everywhere in his large house, but found nothing. He put his glasses on and saw a small white letter on his bedside table. It read,

_Dear Nathan,_

_Don't forget to pick up your medication tomorrow. I had a lot of fun last night. I had to leave early so Rotti wouldn't find out. Forgive me. I love you, too._

_Marni_

Nathan sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration. He stared at his clock and cursed under his breath. He had to get to work, and fast. He was absolutely exhausted from last night, the sex and the dinner. He was afraid Rotti would ask him how last night was, or why he was so tired. Nathan was never good at lying, not even the smallest little fib. It was a horrible downside, especially right now. He would be fine until Rotti asked that fateful question. But what would he say? What _could_ he say?

Marni sure knew how to rip Nathan apart from the inside. His love for her would inevitably rip his life apart, and kill him slowly. If he couldn't be with her and she chose to be with Rotti, he would go insane from love sickness. He was madly in love, and couldn't imagine living without her. But if she chose him over Rotti…he would most likely lose his job. And the most powerful man in the world would hate him forever. That's not a bad price to pay for true love, was it?

_Damn, Marni,_ Nathan thought as he grabbed his black coat right before closing the front door, _you kill me well._

* * *

  
**End Notes:** I worked hard on this chapter for quite some time. I really hope you enjoy reading it. I'm getting into Marni and Nathan's relationship now, and I think I might be going a little fast. But that's okay since this is only going to be around 10 or so chapters. We'll just have to see where it takes us. Thanks very much for reading!


	4. Lions and tigers, and a baby?

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the long break. I didn't work very hard on this chapter, so it's probably horrible. I've been busy with Shadowcast stuff [and watching Buffy/drooling over Giles]. I just had a 4-week break from school, and all my story files are at school, so that's why the delay took so long. I apologize. Marni is finally realizing that she really loves Nathan. I think it's quite a development. Marni and Nathan are going to be married soon...after I introduce Mag, which will probably be in the next chapter. Pavi and Luigi make a cameo in this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't think I captured their relationship very well. I have to work on that for the Pavi/Luigi fanfic I'm planning on writing for my friend Pavi. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating regularly now that school's back in session.

I'm off to Los Angeles this weekend for Repo! practice, Rocky Horror, and FangoCon. Busy, busy, busy.

* * *

Rotti Largo stared out the window as yet another dark and rainy day passed by, slowly ticking away the time he had left. Rotti sighed and say back in his large leather chair in front of his desk, his hench women at his side. He stared in front of him at Marni and little Carmella sitting on the couch together sleepily. "How's your mother?" Rotti's tone was stiff and raspy, as if he didn't get any sleep the night before.

"She's fine. She said she misses you," Marni lied with a yawn. Carmella yawned, too, and then giggled loudly. Marni smiled and lifted Carmella into her arms and rubbed her nose against the toddler's. "I love you, Mellie," Marni cooed softly. "I really, really do."

For some reason, Rotti was disturbed by the image before him. Carmella, Luigi, and Paviche were never so friendly toward him. Never. Why was that? Even when Rotti spoiled them to the core, they never treated him like they treated their mother. Was Rotti a failure of a father? He thought so. His two sons were good-for-nothing mooches. He had never actually said that to their faces before. Why? Perhaps he was just too kind-hearted. Or maybe he didn't think it would go over well with the soon-to-be wife. Or maybe he didn't have the balls to say how he really felt about anything.

Marni's chocolate eyes rested on Rotti's blank expression. She knew he was deep in thought, but decided to butt in anyway. "Are you alright, honey?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, rubbing his temples.

Just then, Luigi and Paviche decided to bust into the room loudly, arguing about god knows what. Marni rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she got up from the couch. Luigi was shouting angrily and Paviche was calmly saying things that were incoherent over Luigi's angry remarks. Pavi always had a higher voice than his brother. They were seven years apart, and yet they still fought on a daily basis. Rotti sighed and his head hit the desk with a loud BMMP.

"No, _you_ said you were going to make sure Mom got her birthday present on time!" Luigi shouted.

"But Brother, you promised to buy the present. How can the Pavi make sure Mother receives her present if the Pavi has no present to give?" Pavi replied casually.

"DON'T TALK SMART TO ME."

"The Pavi cannot help that you are dim-witted, Brother, and cannot understand simple English."

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH."

"Alright, that's enough," Marni growled, silencing the two boys at once. Pavi was holding his pocket mirror in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Now, what are you two talking about?" She asked, noticing the paper.

"Oh, um, nothing, Mother," Pavi said quickly. "We, uh, didn't know you'd, uh, be here."

Marni scowled. "What kind of example is this for your sister, huh? You two are disgusting. I hope you're proud of yourselves." Her hands were now planted on her hips as Luigi sat in his chair, slumping down in shame.

"Fucking! Fuck! Fuuckiiing!" Carmella sang happily as she clapped her hands and smiled at Marni. Marni's eyes narrowed as she glared Luigi and Pavi down.

"See what you've done? You idiots."

"But, Mo—"

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT, _NOW_."

"Si, signora."

Pavi left and did as he was told. He was always his parents' bitch; at least, that's how Luigi always saw it. He was disgusted by Pavi. He was better-looking, and praised far more than Luigi was, and this angered him to no end. Throughout his life, Luigi's hatred for his half brother grew until it exploded into an untamable monster. Luigi also felt as though he got no respect from anyone with Pavi around.

He stopped behind Marni and said in a low voice, "I'm _not_ your son." And with that, Luigi stormed off in a childish rage behind Pavi, slapping him on the back of his head while he waited for the elevator.

Marni sighed heavily and looked at Carmella fondly. "Those boys are nothing but trouble," she murmured.

"Tell me about it," Rotti mumbled while his face was still one with his desk.

-------------------------------------

Marni gasped in horror, the sound echoed throughout Rotti's master bathroom. Her hand instinctively covered her mouth in awe and surprise. How could she have been so _stupid_? Marni's thoughts raced back to the night she had sex with Nathan. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, _she thought anxiously. Five little pregnancy tests proved positive, and now, she needed to find out who the father was. If Rotti found out she had sex with Nathan, he would leave her for sure. How could she have been so _stupid_? Stupid, stupid, stupid! This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. Not when she had _two_ perfect lives. No, no, no, no, no, no!

"Marni, is something wrong? I thought I heard you scream from downstairs." Rotti yawned as he walked into the bathroom. He spotted Marni hauled over the toilet, retching violently. She wiped her hair from her face and looked up at Rotti with pleading eyes. Rotti gasped as he realized what had happened.

"Rotti, I…I think I'm _pregnant_." She whimpered.

The shock attacked Rotti from the inside. "P…pregnant? A-again…?"

Marni nodded slowly, flashbacks from her "date" with Nathan flooding her mind. Her face was more pale than usual, and Rotti could tell she felt extremely sick. He put an arm around her thin body and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Just then, Marni realized Nathan wasn't the only man she had fun with. She looked up at Rotti and smiled. "I hope it's a girl."

---------------

Marni sat in Rotti's office alone, stroking her thin belly fondly as Nathan walked in. He tilted his head slightly and attempted to sneak up on her. When he was just a breath away from her back, he inhaled and whispered, "Good morning."

"Oh my god, Nathan," Marni gasped, her hands clutching the couch she sat on like a cat would to a scratching post. "Don't _do_ that."

Nathan chuckled softly and pecked her on the cheek. "How're you doing this morning?" He put his briefcase on Rotti's desk and sat next to her with a sincerely apologetic face. Even Marni found it adorable.

"Um," she began nervously. "I took a bunch of tests this morning—"

"What kind of tests?" Nathan asked immediately.

Marni sighed and smiled a bit. "Pregnancy."

Nathan swallowed hard and a slight smile lit up his face. "Is…is it…?"

Marni nodded very slightly and rubbed her abdomen again.

"…oh my _god_. I'm…I'm a _father_?" Nathan whispered eagerly. Just then, a thought stabbed him in the heart. "Oh _god_." He sighed and took his glasses off while looking rather pale and sickly himself.

"What? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Marni asked, pretending to be worried.

"Of course I'm happy. This is one of the best days of my life. But…what about Rotti?"

Marni's face contorted in disgust as she imagined Rotti's aging face in front of her. She looked at Nathan and was soothed instantly. She smiled fondly at him, and sighed. "I…I'm not sure. I don't know what to do about it, Nathan. I just…don't. I need you right now…more than ever."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Marni and began rocking her back and fourth slowly. "I'll never leave your side. Not for an instant."


End file.
